highschool of the dead: evolution
by macjack662
Summary: The infection has begun to evolve the infected into more dangerous creatures, making things more difficult for Takashi and his group. But with the help a stranger, they might actually survive. Had to repost this do to a screw up.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a dark and a stormy night as Drake was escorting survivors to a moving fortress known as New Eden.

People were getting on the Boat's as Drake told the people to be quite, but then he saw a group of zombies coming their way.

Drake told them to remain calm and not to make a noise but the zombie just kept on coming, walking up to them. Drake thought to himself, "It's like they know were trying to escape."

Drake pulled out his spade and hit a zombie in the head killing it, as the survivors got on the Boat's, Drake was about to get on when a zombie grabbed on to him. Drake hit the Zombie in the head knocking it down.

The other zombies took notice of him and started to walk towards him. Drake told the drivers of the Boat's to go on without him, but they said they wouldn't leave him behind. Drake order them to go and he would get back to the city within two weeks.

Drake then started to run from the zombies they soon started to follow him. But Drake lost them as he hid in a dumpster, Drake watch them as The Zombies began to look around, then they walked away.

When morning came, Drake got out and began looking for supplies and a place to stay for the next night.

While somewhere else a survivor was thinking to himself and said, "One night I stayed up late before the world ended, and last night I stayed up late again before everything changed, before They change."

A high Schooler boy and his friends where running away from fast moving zombies, Drake was with them but then he stop and turn around and shot one zombie in the head, the zombie let out a loud moan as it fell to the ground and then he stabbed another one in the head with his spade.

As they stopped the boy turned around and face the advancing zombies and said, "What the fuck." And then shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

As he saw different types of zombies, one in a straitjacket and another one that had bubbles and welts all over its body.

 _Drake's entry book_  
 _introduction_

Contained within these pages are my observation of the different types of infected me and a group of survivors have come across, though I scarcely have no time to keep a journal like this while trying to keep myself alive, but my exclusive nature forces me to write down what I see in the hope to get a better understanding of these infected, but how can these horrors be possibly be understood, it's as if the virus is turning the ones who are infected into new and different types of even more dangerous creatures.


	2. High school of the dead Evolution Ch 1

Chapter 1  
Walker's

It was a dark and quiet night as it had stopped stormy, Takashi and his friends slept in a abandoned home they found. Rei then heard a noise, Takashi got up, and both he and Kohta went to investigate the noise.

When they found the room where the noise came from, Kohta pointed his gun at the intruder. Who was a man, the man wore some kind of tactical vest that was black. He also wore black combat boots and black leather gloves. He wore some kind of light green military outfit with a helmet that was the same color.

"Don't shoot", said the man. "Who are you?" Takashi demanded. "Im just someone looking for a place to stay and in the morning I'm gone." said the man.

"Were you going?" Ask Takashi. There was a long silence as Drake began to think.

"These survivors are so young, and seeing one of them is holding a gun at me with a steady grip and at a well level only means that this teenager knows how to use it. I can use their help as they can use my. And I'm pretty sure they would like to get out of this place, and leave it behind."

Finally the silence was broken as the man spoke. "I'm going to a place where my men are going to pick me up you can come with me, if you want." The man said. "Alright." Said Takashi.

Rei then came into the room. "What's going on?" She asked, "Nothing." Said Takashi. "Just someone looking for a place to stay."

"Really." said Rei. "Yeah." said Takashi, "uhh... sorry", he said let me introduce myself.

"Am Takashi Komuro, this is Kohta Hirano, that's Saeko Busujima." "I'm Saya Takagi," said a girl. "This is Shizuka Marikawa, our school nurse this is Alice Maresato and that's our dog we found and rescued along with Alice and name zero what's yours?" asked Takashi.

The man then said, "Drake."

"Drake?" Asked Takashi. "Yeah", said Drake, "Why?" he said. "Oh nothing", said Takashi. "So what's this place called?" Asked Takashi.

"Its a rolling fortress that the government build years ago, way before the outbreak started, it was under construction by the government and the man who came up with the idea. It was to prove that a city can be billed to be a safe haven if a huge disaster like this ever happened to the world. Ever since then I've escorted survivors to the city which is called New Eden and my men are going to picked me up in two weeks by helicopter big enough for all of us to fit in." said Drake.

"When do we leave?" Asked Rei, "In the morning", said Drake. When morning came everyone got up and ate some breakfast before they left.

As they were walking Drake found a towel and took it with him, he then saw a zombie. Drake then took a canteen and then pour some water on it and got it wet. Takashi asked what he was doing, Drake responded that he was going to do a experiment.

He then threw the wet towel at the zombie that was nearby, the towel hit the zombie in the head. The zombie then turned its head and saw Drake and the others, it then started to walk towards them with its hand reaching out at them.

"Let's go", said Drake. "What was that?" Asked Takashi. "Their changing", said Drake. "Changing?" Asked Kohta.

"Yeah", answered Drake. "You see a thought occurred to me, last night I helped some survivors escaped from the zombies. But I told the drivers of the boats to go on without me, in fear that they would overpower me, and get to the survivors. I lost them when I ran and hid in a dumpster, through a crack I was able to watch them look around, eventually they lost interest and walked away." Responding Drake.

He then continued.

"You see as time has gone on their vision has begun to come back to them, think about them as they were newborn's, their vision is blurry at first but as time went on their vision has begun to come back. So we better be careful", said Drake.

The group began to think on this until Takashi spoke up. "Alright," said Takashi. "Let's get a move on, the sooner we get to this destination of yours the better, but first need more supplies", he finished.

"There's a grocery store a few blocks down", said Drake. "We can find the supplies will need there." He finished h

"All right then", said Takashi, "let's go."

Drake's entry book  
entry 1  
Walker's

 _Probably the most common of the infected, Walker's are slow moving and dimwitted creatures, one is easy to deal with, but when in a group it is then they are the most dangerous. Originally the Walker's used to be blind using and relying only on their hearing to hunt for their prey, but as I feared as time has gone on and on their vision has now started to come back to them._

A/N: I should have probably said this in the first chapter, but wherever. If you didn't know already, I love zombies. And this is a story I've been working on for a long time, and isn't until recently I've started working on it again. In this story, the special infected, from Dead Island, Left 4 Dead, State of Decay, Dying Light and various other special zombies from various media will be in the story. So sit back relax and enjoy. (PS. Some names of the infected I said from before, are going to have their names change.)


	3. Chapter 2 Jogger's

Chapter 2  
Jogger's

Drake, Takashi and the others made their way towards the grocery store, when they reached it they went through the back door as there were too many Walker's at the front, the other reason for this was the back entrance led into the loading area of the store, hence they would be able to go through the inventory.

Takashi told Kohta and Saeko to stay outside and watch over things while he, Drake and the others went inside, "All right", said Kohta. Drake and Takashi then took out some bags and started to put food, water, drinks and other supplies for the trip.

Meanwhile outside the store Kohta and Saeko waited outside, while they waited Kohta let out a small sigh. "I hope they get done in there soon", he said. "They'll be done when they'll be done", Reply Saeko.

Kohta let out another sigh then turned to his right, and saw a man, the man was twitching and growling, the man then turned his head and saw Kohta, then paused and let out a loud shriek and started to run at them.

Kohta then took out his gun and began to fire, he shot the zombie's left arm off, then shot it's right hand off, but it still kept on coming at them, then Drake stepped out and took out his Mark 23 and shot it in the head.

When it was killed it let out a quiet loud moan. Saya was shocked as she was coming out the door and saw what had happened, Saeko was also shocked, all of them couldn't believe what they had just seen.

Drake walked over to the dead body, then got on one knee and started to examine it he began to look under its clothes and saw that some of its skin had split open, he also notice that its muscles had loosen. Drake then got up and said, "This ones different, also by the look of this infected it hadn't had anything to eat for a while. I guess as it got hungryer it got faster and faster the less flesh it found and it got more vicious and more edgy."

Than they started to hear more growling noises, they turned around and saw more of them three of them to be exact, they all look at the group and let out a loud shriek. Drake then shouted, "Run like hell."

Takashi, Drake and the others began to run as the zombies began to chase after them with tremendous speed. Drake then stopped and turned around, realizing that these things wouldn't give up.

Drake pulled out his Mark 23 and his spade he shot one in the head and then bashed one in the face, he then stabbed the last one in the face with his spade, he then walked over towards the last one in smashed its head with his foot killing it. Takashi and the others saw what had happened, Drake then said, "Let's keep moving."

Drake's entry book  
entry 2  
Joggers

A more edgy and more vicious versions of the Walker, joggers are relentless and determined to capture their prey. At one point these infected used to be Walker's, but as time went on and the less flesh they devoured the more vicious and faster they became, though they may be faster, they are however easier to kill then Walker's themselves, seening that their muscles have loosen makes them easier to deal with but one is dangerous enough and in a group they are the most dangerous of all.

Meanwhile at a evacuation camp Koichi Shido was giving one of his speeches to the people. "The world has ended and only the strong will survive and the weak will perish", he said to the people.

Half of the camp didn't trust him while the other half did this was just another scheme for Shido to gain new followers then one of the soldiers blasted through the gate and closed it quickly. "What's all the commotion about?" Asked Shido. "Those things out their they change somehow", said the soldier. "What you do mean?" Asked Shido. "Take a good look out there for yourself", said the soldier.

Shido did what he was suggested and took one look outside and saw the zombies were running now, some of them were still slow but it was as if they were now starting to see things perfectly as some of them came walking towards the gate while the fast-moving ones were banging on it. Shido stumbled a few feet back and couldn't believe what he had just saw and what was happening.


	4. Chapter 3 Thug

Chapter 3  
Thug

Drake and the others continue forward. Takashi then asked where they were going, To a prison with a helipad, it's a few days away but will make it", Drake answered.

"I'll take it that there are some surviving prisoners in that prison", Rei said, then continued, "Because my father arrested a lot of them."

"There could be or there could be not", Drake replied, we don't know." Then someone shouted for help, "What was that?" Saya asked. "It came from over there," Drake answered.

They ran to the source of the cry and found that it came from an auto repair shop with two floors, and it was filled with Walker's. "We have to take these things out." Takashi said, "Understand", replied Drake, he then pulled out his Mark 23 and began to fire.

He shot one in the head as the others began to open fire at the other Walker's. Saeko began cutting some of the Walker's apart, she stabbed one in the head and severed one's arm off and then sliced the now one arm zombies head in half in a diagonal direction killing it.

Once all of the zombies were dead. Drake then walked to the sliding gate of the building and pulled it up opening the building. They all then saw a big and tall zombie beating on a corpse and eating it, then it stopped and turned its head to face them it then began to stand up, once it was at its full height let out a loud roar.

The thing began walking towards them very slowly slower than the Walker's even. Saeko ran up to it and made a swing with her sword at its head but the creature swung its right arm and knocked her off her feet and up in the air with a single punch.

She then landed on the ground hard the creature let out another roar, Takashi shot the creature with his gun but the bullets did very little damage to it as the creature still kept coming towards them, but it was very slow and Drake got a idea.

As Saeko was getting back up on our feet Drake then told her and the others to aim for the creatures arms. Saeko didn't understand this idea but she went with Drake's plan.

Saeko ran up to the creature again she swung her sword at the creatures right arm making a deep gash in it, the creature swung its left arm at Saeko but she jumped out of the way in time, she swung her sword at the creature right arm again making the gash even deeper she swung it a third time when the creature swung its right arm at her again the two attacks collided with each other and sent the creature stepping 2 steps back.

It let out another loud roar again, Saeko swung her sword at the creatures right arm a fourth and final time and this time the sword severed the creatures right arm.

Takashi saw what Saeko was doing he then took out his baseball bat and charged at the creature and swung his bat at the creatures left arm the force of the bat knocked the creature a few feet back, the creature turned and faced the boy and let out a loud roar.

Takashi saw this as a advantage and swung his bat at the creatures left arm again and this time the bat had broken the creatures left arm. The creatures arms were now useless but the creature still kept on coming at them, Saeko charge at the creature from behind and swung her sword at the creature neck she used full force and made it halfway through the creatures neck.

The creature then turned itself around letting the blade cut through its flesh of its neck to face her, the creature then opened its mouth and was about to bite her when Takashi ran up behind it's back and swung his bat and hit the creature at the right side of its head causing the creatures head to be sliced off.

The creatures body then fell to the ground but the creatures head was still alive, Drake walked up to it and smashed its head with his boot.

"Oh thank God you showed up," said a girl. "We thought help would never come", replied another survivor. "You're welcome." Said Takashi, he then saw Drake looking over body.

"Hey Drake what are you doing?" Asked Takashi. "I'm examining the body", he answered, "this creature was tall and very strong, did you see how it knocked Saeko into the air and onto the ground with just a single punch? This creature was probably a weight lifter like a thug would be doing", he said.

"So what's the deal?" Asked Takashi. "The infection, Drake said as he got up, it mutated this creature, hence the reason why this one is tall and strong." Drake finished. "Their changing aren't they?" Said Rei in a concern voice.

"Yes they are." Said Drake. Everyone then looked at the body of the creature as Takashi was then lost in his own thoughts.

"I didn't know what was scarier, the fact that we were surrounded by the undead or that they were starring to change into different types of monsters."

Drake's entry book  
entry 3

Thug

 _A taller and stronger version of the Walker, Thugs are extremely strong infected however they are slower than the Walker's themselves, but seeing that they are slower they are however stronger and are capable of sending any survivor flying off and on to the ground with a single punch, leaving any lone survivor vulnerable to Walker's or joggers alike. However if their arms are broken or severed they will be vulnerable to attacks but even if their rendered useless they will still try to bite at their attacker._

Back at the evacuation camp a soldier brought Shido to the entrance of the watch tower of the barricade, once they reach the top he showed Shido what he had seen. A taller and bigger zombie was leting out a huge and loud roar every once in a while. "It's nothing to worry about", Shido said, it will eventually go away."

"I don't think it will", said the soldier, "I mean look at all of them out their, the infected are getting more and more restless and edgy, I think there starting "to change to different and more stronger monsters." Said the soldier.

"Enough," said Shido, "there'll eventually go away", he said with confidence as he walked away. The soldier however thought differently to himself, _"I don't think they will._ "


End file.
